Descentdants: The New Son
by scottsman
Summary: Auradon Prep is abuzz with the news that the Son of Hercules is starting the semester there. the thing is no one knows who he is ore what he looks like. while they're trying to figure it out, Dizzy meets and unassuming new student. OC please Review (possible sequel)


Descendants:

New Son

The whole of Auradon Prep was abuzz. Rumors were always flying about this that or the other thing but this time it wasn't just your average garden variety rumor about who was going with who and who broke up with who and why. This time the rumor was circulating that some time in the next few days that the son of Hercules and Meg would arrive to start school. Everyone was speculating about what the son of a Greek demigod would look like. Some were talking about getting him on the ball team, some were wondering who he was dating, if he was dating, or if his muscles would be as big as his father's.

A gaggle of these gossiping students flooded passed a bespectacled unassuming looking young man with blue eyes and unruly dark hair. He was carrying a slip of paper and searching for his locker.

Finally, he found it, number 238. He opened it and started stashing his books and other stuff inside. Suddenly an almost frantic flurry of motion beside him caught his eye. A petite bespectacled red-haired bundle of energy had rushed up to her locker. She was trying frantically to juggle a sketch pad/portfolio case that was nearly as big as she was while trying to open her locker at the same time.

"Oh, no," she said, "I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late!" no sooner were these words out of her mouth than she lost her grip on her portfolio and it headed for the floor. The boy's hand shot out and caught it.

"Easy, Miss," he smiled gently, showing her his watch, "the first period isn't for another 15 minutes, you've got time!"

The girl's eyebrows when up and she looked at her watch.

"oops, now I remember," she said half to herself, "I set my watch forward last night, so I wouldn't be late then I forgot about it, but then I remembered that I forgot, so does that mean…ugh never mind I'm giving myself a headache!"

She looked up to see the boy watching her dialog with herself. He had a subtle smile on his face.

"Hi," she said blushing a little, "I hope you don't think I'm always in such a Dizzy- I mean tizzy- My name is Dizzy!"

The boy chuckled gently, "well it's nice to meet you Dizzy and all your Izzys too." He said Shaking her outstretched hand.

"My name is Jace."

"Hi, Jace," she said, "Welcome to Auradon! I just know you'll love it here!" she put her stuff away and pulled out the book she needed.

Jace put the last of his stuff in the locker and shut the door.

"I noticed when I got here there seemed to be a lot of chattering between the different groups of students," Jace Remarked, "Is something important happening today?"

"Oh that," said Dizzy with a wave of her hand, "There's a rumor going around that the Son of Hercules is starting school here today, but nobody really knows what he looks like."

"I suppose that could be a problem." Chuckled Jace

"yeah," said Dizzy, "the faculty won't talk, so everybody is running around like chickens with their heads cut off, trying to identify him."

"I suppose they all have their theories about him too," said Jace

"Oh yeah," said Dizzy, "the jocks think he's gonna be a muscle-bound jock like them and they want to recruit him into the Athletic programs, the book club thinks he'll be some character right out of one those romance novels they're always reading,"

"I see," replied Jace

"Oh, there are a lot more theories," chuckled Dizzy, "Everything from a scientist to a wizard!"

Jace chuckled,

"Sounds like they've got all the bases covered."

Dizzy nodded. Just then the bell rang.

"Oh, got to go," she said smiling, "See ya later!"

"See ya," replied Jace. He smiled as he watched her bounce down the hall. He took his books and started down the hall to his own class. As he rounded the corner he was suddenly confronted by three bigger guys.

"Hey look, Kurt," said one of the guys to the one in the middle, "I think we got a new kid!"

"I do believe you're right, Sam," Kurt grinned. He suddenly slapped Jace's books out of his hand.

"Listen newbie," growled Kurt, "that's just to let you know how it's going to be around here!" Jace looked at them calmly. Then the three bullies were caught off guard when Jace just chuckled a little, picked up his books and walked on to class.

"Well that was weird." Said Sam

"That kid can't be right in the head!" said Kurt. "he wasn't scared, he, Just, laughed at us."

Mal, and Evie both raised an eyebrow when Dizzy bounced into the room even livelier than usual. Then they knew for sure something was up when she couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear through the entire class.

"Alright Dizzy," said Evie as the three of them walked out of class together, "Spill it, what's up with you?"

"I made a new friend!" she grinned

"That's great!" said Mal, "Can't wait to meet her."

"Not her, Him!" replied Dizzy. Evie's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline.

"Your new friend is a guy?!" she asked. Dizzy nodded

"And he's kinda cute." She added

"Oooh has our little Dizzy got a crush?!" teased Mal

"No!" said Dizzy pretty quickly, "He's just a friend!"

"Okay," said Evie, "Who is he? Name, Rank, and Serial number!"

"Evie," said Mal, "Take it easy!" Mal knew that Evie loved Dizzy like a little sister. They both did so it didn't surprise her when Evie's protective instincts kicked in. in fact she was having to fight her own off too. But she was, because, she knew that if it was Dizzy's first crush it wouldn't be right to butt in and ruin things. Dizzy should be allowed to enjoy it a little.

Evie wasn't being so philosophical about it. she was still quizzing Dizzy

"His name is Jace," Dizzy was saying, "He just started here today and he's real nice and gentlemanly!"

"In other words, you barely know him." said Evie

"I know him enough to know he's nice!" retorted Dizzy growing impatient, her mood darkening a little, "Evie I love ya but don't try to run my life!" with that Dizzy spun on her heel and strode off.

"Well that went well!" said Mal sarcastically

"I-I didn't mean to hurt her." Said Evie

"I know, I Know," said Mal, "You're just trying to look out for her, but remember, Dizzy's not that naïve and she is actually a pretty good judge of character. I think the best thing to do for now is to butt out and trust her judgement."

"You're right, Mal," sighed Evie, "But I should go find her and apologize." Evie hurried off down the hallway. Mal turned to headed toward study hall when Ben, Jay and Carlos showed up.

"Hey," said Carlos, "Where's Evie going?"

"Long story," Replied Mal taking Ben's hand. "in a nutshell, Dizzy was super happy about making a new friend, but when Evie found out it was a boy, she went into over protective mother hen mode!

Jay chuckled, "Everybody wants to protect Dizzy…Wait?"

"Dizzy met a guy?!" he and Carlos said in unison

"Now don't you guys start!" cried Mal her eyes flashing green.

"Okay Okay," said Carlos holding up his hands in surrender, "We get it! consider our noses out of this."

Jay nodded knowing better than to get on the wrong side of Mal.

"Oh, by the way," said Carlos, as they headed toward study hall, "I think Jay and I have identified the son of Hercules!"

"Really," said Mal, she wasn't really interest in the whole who is the son of Hercules thing but she decided to humor her friends, "How so?"

"Well," said Carlos as he and Jay looked pleased with themselves, "There was a new student in our class today, he was tall, athletic and muscular."

"That doesn't prove anything." Snorted Ben,

"Not by itself, no," said Jay, "But add that to the fact that he just started to day and who else could he be?"

"I'm sure he wasn't the only student who just started today," said Ben, "It's only the second day of the semester!"

"Okay, guys!" interrupted Mal, "Can we talk about something else now, these son of Hercules theories are getting on my nerves."

The boys fell silent as they walked into study hall. Meanwhile…

Dizzy arrived at the school library. After she had walked away from Evie, she had cooled off pretty quickly. After all she knew that Evie was just trying to look out for her.

Dizzy entered the library and started walking about the rows of bookshelves. Just as she passed the history section, she spotted a familiar face. Smiling she turned down the row where he was standing reading a book on hieroglyphics.

"Hi again, Jace," she whispered. Jace looked up and immediately smiled.

"Hi Dizzy!" he whispered back

"How do you like it here so far?" she asked

"it's been pretty nice." He said, "Oh I did have a run in with some Character named Kurt and his two buddies."

"Oh them," said Dizzy rolling her eyes, "Yeah, Kurt is actually Audrey's cousin, believe it or not!"

"Well whoever he is he tried to pick a fight with me." Replied Jace

"That doesn't surprise me either." She replied, "picking fights is his favorite pastime when he's not taking peoples lunch money!"

Jace nodded in understanding.

"Oh, speaking of lunch," he smiled, "My mother always packs me a way bigger lunch than I need so how about joining me for a picnic later?" Dizzy grinned,

"That'd be great!" she gushed a little too loudly

"Shhhh," hissed the librarian

"Sorry!" she whispered

"I'll see you then." Whispered Jace

Dizzy smiled and nodded. Jace turned and headed to the counter to check out. Dizzy hummed happily to herself as she went after the book she wanted. That is, she hummed until the Librarian shushed her again.

"Sorry again!" Dizzy whispered back.

After study hall the students hurried off to gym class. They changed up and when they got outside they found out that they were doing cross country running.

"Now stay on the marked trail!" said the coach deliberately looking at a couple of students that had been known to run off. "The foliage is very thick out there, so it only takes going a few yards off the trail to get lost!"

The students began stretching. A few minutes later the coach gave the signal and they started off.

About halfway through the run. Jay and Carlos were feeling confused. The muscular guy they had picked out as the probable son of Hercules wasn't doing any better than the others. They had been sure that he would be out ahead of everybody.

They got back to the athletic field and headed to the showers still talking about it and trying to understand why the heir of Hercules was so not living up to their expectations.

Neither one of them noticed and amused pair of blue eyes watching them.

A few minutes later as Evie and Mal were coming out of the locker room when Ben, Carlos and Jay ran up to them.

"Evie, Mal," Ben said urgently, "I just heard talk In the locker room! I hope it's not true! But they said for some reason Kurt is gunning for Dizzy!"

"What why?!" Cried Evie

"I don't know," Ben Replied, "We can find that out later, right now, we should find Dizzy fast." They all took off down the hall toward Dizzy's locker.

Dizzy had arrived at her locker. But something strange was going on; the hallway was mysteriously empty. Suddenly three huge shadows fell across Dizzy's locker. She slowly turned around.

"Alright, short stack," sneered Kurt threateningly, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Dizzy sighed and held out her lunch money.

"I don't want that chicken feed," snapped Kurt, "I want that diamond pendant!"

"No!" pleaded Dizzy, "Evie gave me this!"

"I don't care!" snapped Kurt making a fist had holding in her face, "hand it over!"

Dizzy's hands were trembling, but her jaw was set.

"No." she said resolutely, "I don't care what you do to me, you can't have it!"

Enraged, Kurt drew back his enormous fist. Dizzy closed her eyes. There was the faint whistle of air being rapidly displaced, but the expected impact and pain never came. Dizzy cautiously opened one eye and the both eyes popped open.

Kurt's fist was in the palm of another out stretched hand that to her astonishment belonged to Jace. Jace's face was calm but determined.

Mal, Evie and the others rounded the corner just then and were just as stunned as Dizzy. Jace surprised them again when he easily shoved Kurt back.

Jace motioned to Dizzy's friends to get her out of the way without ever taking his eyes off Kurt.

"But Jace_," started Dizzy as Evie pulled her out of the way

"Don't worry about me, Dizzy" said Jace slowly taking off his glasses, and putting them in his pocket, "I'll be fine."

"You caught me by surprise punk," snapped Kurt, "It won't happen again, so just walk away and maybe I'll you live!"

"No," said Jace, "You leave her alone."

Kurt swung again, but this time his two friends attacked as well. Again, Dizzy and her friends were shocked by Jace's reflexes. In just a couple moves the had the three boy's right arms tangled up with each other was standing there holding them locked together.

Just then they all saw something else that made them gasp. Jace's sleeve had been pulled back during the tussle and on his arm was a black leather armband with a silver medallion. On the silver medallion was the engraving of a cloud with a jagged lightning bolt shooting from it.

"That's the symbol of Zeus," gasped Mal. Dizzy's eyes widened in realization.

"Jace," she gasped, "you're the son of Hercules?!" Jace nodded

"Yes, I am," he replied, "and like my father, I'm strong," with one quick jerk he slung all three boys against the lockers. They hit the lockers hard and then landed on their tailbones on the floor stunned.

Jace then walked a few feet over to the base of the marble staircase that lead to the second floor. He grabbed ahold of one of the 10- foot- tall solid marble statues of the beast and lifted it effortlessly over his head. Holding over his head he walked toward the three boys. Dizzy's heart was pounding she didn't know what was going to happen.

Jace walked up to the three boys and stopped. The boys were cowering in fear that he would drop the statue on them any second.

"It's not so fun being bullied and beat up is it, Kurt?" said Jace calmly, "picking on me is one thing okay? I can let that slide, but when you start picking on my friends that's crossing the line!" Jace lifted the statue a little higher.

"Now I could finish this right now Kurt. I could finish you," Jace suddenly put the statue down gently, "but you know what I'm not like you. I don't have to hurt people to prove my worth. There are better ways to do that." He gave the statue a gentle push and it slide all the way back to where he had picked it up.

"So why don't you three go figure out your own lives and stop trying to make everyone else as miserable as you are."

The three boys nodded jumped up and took off. Jace turned and smiled at Dizzy and her friends.

"There that wasn't so bad, was it." he said

"Why didn't you tell me you were the son of Hercules?!" said Dizzy, "especially when I was going on about all the rumors?!"

Jace shrugged and grinned, "You didn't ask."

"we certainly never would have figured it was you!" said Jay. "no offense but_,"

"I don't look like what you'd expect," chuckled Jace putting his glassed back on, "well my father asked my grandfather Zeus to give me the ability to hide the physical evidence of my strength and you know what I like it that way, it lets me find friends that like me for me and aren't just trying to hang out with me to get in good with my family."

Carlos suddenly started to chuckle.

"You know the jokes kind of on us," he said looking at the others, "We of all people around here should know about appearances being deceiving."

The others had to laugh and admit that he had a point.

Jace smiled, picked up his books, put them in the locker then pulled out a rather large lunch basket. He walked over to Dizzy.

"Now," he said taking her hand, "How about that Lunch?" Dizzy grinned and they walked off together.

The End

Please **Read and Review**


End file.
